References and Parodies in Snafu Comics
The comics of Snafu Comics are fan stories who mostly consist of crossovers between tv shows, cartoons, comics and films with some original characters Due to the nature and the seize of the comics, they are rich in references and parodies to these shows, comics and films as well as to real life events, real life companies and popular culture. This is a list of the many references and parodies that can be found in the comics, both in titles as on the pages itself. Grim Tales Chapter 1 *On Page 4, Violator, when The Violator slams Grim Junior to pieces, the art style used is Chibi, a popular trope used in manga and anime for depicting scenes that are meant to be either cute or humorous. The latter is the case here. *Page 8, Holidays, till page 11,Pumpkin King is a perfect a re-enactment of the opening scene of The Nightmare before Christmas, complete with the same characters, song lyrics and dialogue. *On Page 19,Billy and Mandy, Grim's first diary entry, where he tells about Billy and Mandy is a reference to the pilot episode of Grim and Evil: Meet the Reaper, as the story is short summary of these events. *On Page 24, Drastic Actions, two newspapers can be seen in the kitchen with references to DC comics. **The first newspaper has a headline about the return of Superman, a reference to the film Superman Returns, which would be released later that year (the comic page was uploaded on February 12th, 2006, the film was released that year on June 28). **The second newspaper has a headline about the cancellation of Teen Titans, refering to the real life cancellation of the Teen Titans cartoon show. The last episode of Teen Titans aired on January 16th, as the series finale, the animated film: Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo would air later that year on September 15th. Chapter 2 *One Page 26, New Look, a poster can be spotted in Mandy's room which bears the logo of Fullmetal Alchemist, namely the one Edward Elric has on the back of his red jacket. **On the same page a poster of Adolf Hitler can be spotted in Mandy's room. *On Page 28, Coop? Mandy's neighbourhood watch is clear reference to Nazism and the SS, with a flower replacing the Swastika on the armband. **On the same page, the final two panels, we see a clown mascot poster in the background of the Nastyburger. This is a reference to Ronald McDonald from McDonalds. *From Page 29, Marry Me?, till Page 30, Proposal, Grim has taken the form of a human named Joe Black. This is a reference to the 1998 film, Meet Joe Black in which Death takes on the form of a human, calling himself Joe Black, after he fell in love with a earthly woman. *On Page 29, we see a painting in Mandy's office which is actually a screenshot of the pilot episode of Grim and Evil, Meet the Reaper. *On Page 30, the Chibi art style is used once again in one of the panels. *On Page 31, Plans, Grim refers to The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode, Grim for a day before expanding on the context of the episode. *On Page 31 and Page 32, there are several references to historical events which have resulted in death. According to Grim Tales, all of these were orchestrated by Grim or Mandy. These historical events are: **December 26, 2004: The 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake, an earthquake in the sea with a magnitude of Mw 9.1-9.3 that created tsunamis and killed 230,000 people. Grim discovered that Mandy was behind this, based on the plans he found in her room with a map of the region. **September 11, 2001: a group of al-Qaeda terrorists hijacked four planes, two were crashed into the World Trade Center Towers in New York, while a third hit the Pentagon. The fourth plane, which is believed to be meant for the White House, crashed in Pennsylvania. In the attack, 2,996 people died. This however ignited the war on terror, that have caused many more people their lives. This was the second act of Mandy as Grim Reaper. **Operation Freedom: The war on terror with the war against Iraq and Afganistan, killing a few hunderd thousand people in the proces. This was the third mass murder orchestrated by Mandy, during her period as Grim Reaper. **April 14, 1912: the Titanic hits an iceberg, causing a huge hole in the hull of the ship, causing it to sink, killing 1,500 people. This was the first picture shown on the page and is one of Grim's greatest work. **February 1, 1968: the execution of Nguyễn Văn Lém, byNguyễn Ngọc Loan. This was the second picture shown on the page and is one of Grim's greatest work. **1941-1945: the World War II and the Holocaust. The genocide of so called undermenschen costed the lifes of six million jews, the death count of World War II itself was something in the tens of millions. This was the third picture shown on the page and is one of Grim's greatest work. **December 7, 1941: Attack on Pearl Harbor: the Japanse Imperial Army attack the American Harbor, named Pearl Harbor, resulting in a war between Japan and the US, that was eventually resolved by the destruction of Nagasaki and Hiroshima, with the use of nuclear weaponry. This was the fourth picture shown on the page and is one of Grim's greatest work. **May 6,1937: The Hindenburg Disaster: The Hindenburg was a huge zeppelin, which suddenly caught fire (the zeppelin was filled with hydrogen gas instead of Helium because of economic reasons. 36 people died in the disaster. This was the sixth picture shown on the page and is one of Grim's greatest work. *On Page 33, 5 Seconds, Mandy asked Grim if marrying him would has a result that she would turn into "some hideous ugly beast the likes the world have never seen before," as had happened in the past, a black-and-white screenshot is shown of Mandy, wearing the Mask of the Beast in The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy episode: Sickly Sweet. *On Page 34, Photo Album, Grim had written a poem by a picture of him waiting in the abortion room. This poem originated from an episode of Dexter's Laboratory, named LABretto. *On Page 38, Talent, as Grim Junior mentioned that his sister once did a recital playing Lenore, a character based on a comic series that in turn is a homage to the tale of Edgar Allen Poe. The poster has a few names on it, off which three are of real people. **Roman Dirge, comic book writer and famous for the comic Lenore, the Cute Little Dead Girl, is credited as the maker of Lenore, with the show being called: Roman Dirge's Lenore, the Musical **Tim Burton, film director and famous for his surreal stop-animation and fantasy films as Beetlejuice, The Nightmare Before Christmas and Coraline, is credited as director of the play. **Jhonen Vasquez: comic book writer and famous for his dark style comics, like Johnny the Homocidal Maniac and the Cartoon series: Invader Zim, is credited as writer of the play. Chapter 3 *The title of Page 49, Now I'm MAD, is reference to a power-up technique, used by Goku in Dragonball Z, which causes the user to fight at full power. *On Page 51, Mercy, Minimandy misquoted a quote from The Mourning Bride (1697), written by English poet William Congreve: "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned," paraphrasing it as Hell Hath no Fury... *On Page 59, Memories, when Nergal is explaining to Grim Junior what the offering of the Right Eye is, after a boy received the right eye and was infused with demonic power, he shouts "I have the power", a reference to H-Man. *On Page 60, Do What, the Chibi art style is used again. *On Page 63, Hands Off, The Redeemer quoted form the bible, John 15:13: Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends, shortening it a bit. Chapter 4 *On Page 68, Ultimate Enemy, both Clockwork as Dan Phantom, mentioned the events of the Danny Phantom episode, The Ultimate Enemy (the name of the page itself is a title reference to this). *On Page 73 Boneheads, and on Page 75 Chomp, the Chibi art style is used again. Chapter 5 *On Page 103, Fatherly Love, Jeff mentioned the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father, a reference to several episodes of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, caused by the fact that Billy had an extreme arachnophobia. Chapter 6 *The title of Page 109, Girl From The Well, is reference to Sadoka Yamamura, the antagonist of the film The Ring (Ringu in the original Japanese version) or alternatively to Koji Suzuki novel: Ring, on which the films are based. **Minnie also mentioned Sadoka, refering to her as The Girl From The Well, as being a love interest of Grim Junior, what in turn is a reference to the artwork Bleedman made for Valentines Day where Junior was about to confess his love to the girl from the well. *The title of Page 116, Et tu, Mimi?, is a reference to the supposed last words of Julius Ceasar after he was assassinated by his senate and his close friend Marcus Brutus was amongst them: Et tu, Brute? *On Page 119, Best Friends Forevah, Mimi is playing Limbo, in Limbo, a clear reference to the Grim & Evil pilot episode, Meet the Reaper, as the contest between Grim Reaper and Mandy was a game of limbo. *The title of Page 121, Good girls go to heaven, is a title reference to the song Good Girls Go to Heaven (Bad Girls Go Everywhere) ''by Jim Steinman. *The title of Page 123, '''Minnie and the Beast', is a title parody to the fairytale of Beauty and the Beast. *Both the title as the content of Page 125, Naughty Tentacles, is a reference to hentai and tentacle porn. *The title of Page 128, Imma chargin mah lazer is a reference to the internet meme, Shoop Da Whoop, alternatively known as Imma firin mah lazer, which depicts a blackfaced Cell from Dragonball Z, firing a laser from his mouth. Imma Chargin mah lazer '' is often use before the attack is unleashed. *Both the title of Page 129, '''Kamehame in your face', as the content is a reference/homage to the Kamehameha, the signature attack of Goku in Dragonball Z. Dan Phantom held his hands in the same position and the effect of the attack is pretty similar. **Kamehameha has in Dragonball Z, alternative titles as charged Energy attack which perfectly describes Dan's attack. *The title of Page 130, Just a Flesh Wound, is a reference to the Black Knight sketch from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, where the knights face off against a Black Knight who after suffering severe damage to the body, keeps repeating this phrase. *On Page 131, I have you, the Demon Reaper utters the phrase, "Drats", after Minimandy hugged him, reference to Dick Dastardly's famous quote Drats and Double Drats, after having his plans foiled once again. What About Mimi? *On Page 140, Making Headway, in the flashback, HIM told Mimi what kinds of betrayals he could have stomached or even applauded. At one point he mentioned 30 silver coins, a reference to the bible story of Judas Iscariot who sold out Jesus of Nazareth to the pharisers for 30 silver coins. **On Page 141, The Claw that Feeds you, '''Judas is mentioned again as HIM promised Mimi that if she would fail her assignment, Jeff's fate would be worse than that of Judas. *The title of Page 142, '''Bedchamber of Secrets, is a title parody of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. *The title of Page 143, Pale Rider, is a bible reference to the Chapter Revelations, as the Pale Rider is a nickname for the Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse, Death. *Both the title of Page 150, Get Over Here as well as some of Mimi's attacks are references to the Mortal Kombat series. **The phrase Get Over Here, is an iconic quote of the Kombatant Scorpion, as is his signature move parodied as she used a harpoon to pull Junior closer (Scorpion use chained kunai to do this). **The final panel, where she rips out Junior's head, complete with his spinal core, is a reference to the signature fatality by the Kombatant Sub-Zero. *On Page 155, Much Ado About Mandy, Dan Phantom mentioned a girl named Danielle, while discussing childern. This is a reference to the events of the Danny Phantom episode: Kindred Spirits. *On Page 158, Who Needs Pockets, Mimi's ability to summon small tools from beneath her dress is a reference to Hitagi Senjougahara from the Monogatari series. **On the same page, we see Grim Junior getting a bloodnose (in chibi artstyle) which is a reference to a joke often found in hentai, where a virgin male character's nose start to bleed when he sees something remotely sexual. *On Page 165, Scythe to Meet you, when Junior's Nergaling was sleeping, he was talking in his sleep: Friendship is Magic, a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *On Page 166, The Paramount Parchmenttold, Grim told his sketelon guards to rise before he changed his mind and feed them to "Dat Stupid Dog", a reference to Eustace Bagge who uttered this phrase frequently to insult Courage, in Courage the Cowardly Dog. **On the same page, he made the consideration to replace his skeleton guards with Billy Clones, a reference to an episode of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, called Mandy the Merciless. *On Page 173, The Last Gasp, several references are made to The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Spin-off Special, called Underfist: Halloween Bash: **The original Underfist group consisted of Hoss Delgado, Irwin, Jeff the Spider, General Skarr and FredBurger, while in Grim Tales Hoss, Irwin and Jeff reprised their roles as Raven was added as a new member. **Hoss Delgado's design is based on his appearance in Underfist as his right leg is replaced with a chainsaw. **Grim described the group as small, shortlived and eventually something nobody really cared about, which is a perfect description of Underfist that meant to be a full series but didn't get further than one episode that was used to finish the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *On Page 179, Momma's Gonna Help You Out, HIM mentioned that Raven hates childern, a reference to the events of the Teen Titans episode, Hide and Seek. *On Page 180, The Right Tool, when Raven confronted HIM about his plans to use Mimi as a tool, he stated that her father did the same to her. This is a reference to the Terror of Trigon arc of the Teen Titans TV series. *On Page 186, Big Daddy, HIM has taken on his Titan form, which he used in the Powerpuff Girls Episode: Speed Demon. *The title of Page 198, Grim and Evil, is a reference to Grim & Evil, the precursor of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. **On the same page does the Devil Essence took on the form of troll face, an internet meme, as it was mocking Grim and Pain. *On Page 201, Territorial, Minimandy is listening to All of Me by Matt Hammitt. Chapter 8 *On Page 206, Tourists Guide to the Underworld, in the presentation of the City of Aku, a silhouette is seen of Statue of Aku, a parody on the Statue of Liberty. *On Page 207, Capitalism at its finest, several parodies on real life companies and constructs are shown: **In the first panel, The Statue of Aku is shown fully. **In the second panel, an advertisment is shown for Aku-Cola, parodying Coca-cola. The tagline on the poster, parodies the Enjoy-campaign: Enjoy - Aku Commands it! **In the same panel, a second advertisment is shown for Aku Heuer, parodying TAG Heuer, a swiss watch-making company. **In the third panel, an advertisment is shown for Akucci, a parody to the Italian fashion company, Gucci. **In the final panel, Chi was eating chicken drumsticks from a fast food company, called AFC, Aku Fried Chicken, a parody of fast food chain, Kentucky Fried Chicken. *On Page 208, Chi, Chi threw several dresses on the ground, two of them are references to disney films. **The first dress is light-blue and is a reference to the dress worn by Cinderella, in Cinderella. **The second dress is yellow is a reference to the dress worn by Belle, in Beauty and the Beast. *On Page 209, Memoirs of a demon general, Demongo mentioned his battle with Samurai Jack, a reference to the Samurai Jack episode, Jack versus Demongo, The Soul Collector. *On Page 210, I Killed an Ewok to look this good, Chi wore a Slave Leia costume, a reference to Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. **The title of the page makes a reference to a species in the Star Wars universe, namely the Ewoks. **In addition to that, it refers to the many Star Wars references made in Samurai Jack. *On Page 213, Words from big daddy... wait...wut?, Aku took on his Ikra form for the first time in the Grim Tales comics. Ikra is a reference to a form he took in the Samurai Jack episode, Episode VI: Jack and the Warrior Woman. *On Page 215, Bet you have this ringtone, Mimi's ringtone is Harlem Shake by Baauer, an American DJ and producer. *On Page 217, Woman's intuition...righhhhhht, Minimandy's shooting practise is a reference to the tale of Willem Tell. *On Page 225, I Believe I Can Fly, is a reference to the song I Believe I Can Fly by R. Kelly.of *On Page 226, The Weight of Lineage, Mandy mentioned Edgar Allen's Poe, Nevermore. *On Page 227, It pains to be a hero, after Junior and his Nergaling are attacked again by Mimi, the latter mockingly parodied My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, by stating that "Friendship is bull-" *On Page 231, stalker and subscriber, Chi is watching Mimi's video channel on AkuTube, a parody to YouTube. **AkuTube was mentioned again on Page 234, Don't eat the fruit, and actually revealed the name of the video-sharing site. Chapter 9 *The title of Page 246, One does not simply walk into Castle Grim, is a reference to the quote One does not simply walk into Mordor, said by Boromir in Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring and has become an internet meme ever since. *On Page 247, Poor Fly, the way Grim Junior's reaps the soul of a fly, is a parody of the web shooting of Spiderman from Marvel. *On Page 249, Meeting most foul, Grim Junior's nergaling whispered: "Shot through the heart.", a reference to Bon Jovi's '' You Give Love A Bad Name.'' *On Page 250, Stoned Death, Demongo's introduction of the Grim, refered to the events of Grim & Evil's pilot episode, Meet the Reaper. **On the same page, Grim was getting drunk on an alcoholic beverage, named Cyanide & Happiness, a title reference to the internet short comic series: Cyanide & Happiness. **On the same page, it is mentioned that Grim was once forced to dress like a girlscout, a reference to the Grim & Evil episode, Recipe for Disaster. **On the same page, Grim refered to HIM as Kaere, a reference to how HIM was called in Powerpuff Girls Z anime adaptation. *On Page 252, Now we can hurt them puppies,' '''Grim calls HIM once again Kare. *On Page 254, '''Hoes Before Bros', Ikra referenced to Mandy as "Youknowwho", a reference to the Harry Potter franchises, where Voldemort is mostly refered to as You Know Who. **On the same page, Ikra called HIM, Kare and Kare-Kun *On Page 257, Of blood and muffins, Chi said to Demongo, "Someone once said: "Sometimes you have to run before you can walk."", refering to a quote by Tony Stark in Iron Man (2008). **On the same page, Demongo answered that remark by stating that that someone sounds like he has much free time and money, a perfect description of Tony Stark. *On Page 259, Mouthful of Information, Chi had ordered burgers of the fast food chain AkDonalds, a parody to McDonalds. *The title of Page 261, Free Mimi, is a reference to the film: Free Willy. *On Page 266, mom's a cosplayer, the content of Mandy's dresser make several references: **The first dress in her dresser, is a reference to Mercury from Sailor Moon. **The second dress in her dresser, is a reference to Elsa from Disney's Frozen. **One of the dresses Mandy is holding, is the dress she wore in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *The title of Page 269, THIS! IS! BATHTIME!, and the way Mimi kicked Junior in the tub after he got her out of the tun is a reference to the film 300, where King Leonidas shouted "THIS! IS! SPARTA! while kicking a Persian Messenger in bottomless pit. **On the same page, the way Mimi played with a toy boat in the bathtub, is a reference to Sea Monster films. *On Page 270, Playing with yourself, one of the posters, depicting Mimi, is drawn in the same style as the original Powerpuff Girls series. *On Page 271, Daughter's flight mother's fright, Ikra called Chi her "Blossoming, Bubbly little Buttercup", a reference to the Grim Tales' fanbase's debates one who Chi's mother is, as Blossom is most put forth as potential mother. *The title of Page 272, Cthulu Express as well as the train itself is a reference to Cthulu, a monster featured in several stories by H.P. Lovecraft. *On Page 274, Now Drop and on Page 275, 'Op, op, op, op', Chi's doppelganger commanded that she and all the guards dance that 'korean dance', which in the next page (275) was revealed to be Gangnam Style by PSY, which become an internet phenomena. Grim Tales: Afterbirth *On Page 3, Grim Junior was reading the Goddamn Daily, a parody on real news paper. **Grim Junior was surrounded by bottles of Cyanide and Happiness. *On Page 6, there is a painting in the hallway, drawn in the style of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *On Page 13, Boogeyman's letter refers to Grim as 'My old friend', a reference to the relation Grim and Boogeyman had in the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, as Boogeyman was a childhood bully. *On Page 16, the Chibi artstyle is used in the last panel. *On Page 32, Grim Junior asked Mimi to look for Basilican sightings on internet, the Underworld's version of Internet. **On Page 33, Mimi used Googhoul, a parody of the Google Search engine. *On Page 35, Drax' story about what happened to his sister is reference to Dee Dee's fate in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, even in imagery, with the only difference that in this parallel world Drax was the killer, her death wasn't a causality. **On the same page, Drax pronounced laboratory in a similar way as Dexter did in Dexter's laboratory, as Drax is mirror's world version of Dexter. He repeated that pronouncation on Page48 *On page 40, Drax mentioned a place named the Tombs of Balor, which is a reference a giant in Irish mythology. Balor is also a character in Dungeons & Dragons and the island Balor, World of Warcraft. *On Page 41, Manny escaped from Drax' Ghost Shield bubble using his Ghostly wail, a reference to how Dan Phantom (Manny's father) destroyed the Ghost Shield of Future Amity Park, by using his new discovered Ghostly wail at the beginning of the Danny Phantom episode, Ultimate Enemy. *On Page 47, The way Drax scolded Empheles, is a direct reference to Dexter's Laboratory's episode, Dexter and Computress Get Mandark! with a similar scene. **On Page 51, Drax was still scolding Empheles, who stated that he had been doing that for 5 minutes. *On Page 52, Daniella Phantom told Manny to huff and puff... before unleashing his Ghostly Wail. This is reference to the wolf of the Three little Pigs. *Page 70 was a reference to the final page of Chapter 6 of Powerpuff girls Doujinshi, Remains. Grim Tales: Further Orientation Mimi's File: Birthday *The title of Page 1, GTFO, is a title parody to the internet meme GTFO, which is an acronym for Get the Fuck Out. In the title it is an acronym for Grim Tales Further Orientation. *The title of Page 3, Real Estate Crash, is a reference to the real estate crash during the financial crisis of 2007-2008. *On Page 7, The First Harper Concordat, Vlad the Count asked Mina "What in Nosferatu's name were you thinking?", refering to the vampire film, Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens from 1922. **Nosferatu is also often used to describe vampires in general. *On Page 9, A Dozen Lifeless Years, Mina mentioned the hunchback henchman of Vlad, Igor, a reference to the series, Mina and the Count. *The title of Page 10, Pedobear Likes this, is a reference to the Internet meme, Pedobear. *On Page 11, Watchin' the Game, Havin' a Soul, and on page 12, A Picture says a thousand tears, Hunson Abadeer is drinking a Can of Souls by Campbell, a reference to the real-life Campbell's cans of soup. **On Page 12 and Page13,Fatherly Advice of the Deathless One, Hunson called HIM, Kare, althought HIM doesn't like it when people call him so. *The title of Page 14, Epic Battles of History!, is a title reference to Epic Rap Battles of History!, hosted by NicePeter and EpicLloyd on their YouTube Channel ERB. *On Page 15, Of Victories and Muffins, Mimi's mouth turns into that of a lamprey, with four rows of teeth, this is a reference to the Sugarplum Fairy from Cabin in The Woods (2012) or a reference to an internet phenomena were scary pictures are created by photoshopping the mouth of a lamprey onto a human face. *On Page 16, For the love of Muffins, The Lava Monster mentioned Ifrit which is a fiery Djinn in Arabic Mythology. * The title of Page 17, Party like a Rock Monster, is reference to the song Party like a Rockstar, by Shop Boyz. *On Page 18, Do you remember the Bunny, an image is shown of Bunny Raven, a reference to the Teen Titans Episode, Bunny Raven or How To Make A Titanimal Disappear. *The title of Page 20, She Watches The Watchmen, is reference to a slogan found inthe graphic novel, Watchmen: Who Watches the Watchmen. **On the same page, Dexter uses the term, meta-being, a reference to DC comics' concept of Metahumans. **According to Dexter, their database of meta-beings holds the largest record of "Over 9000 power based individuals.", a reference to a quote from the ocean dub of the Dragonball Z's episode, The Return of Goku, which later became an internet meme. *On Page 22, Whispers of the things to come..., General Specific asked Dexter if Mimi could predict someone attacking Dexter's Lab using a sheep-powered ray gun , developed by an angry scientist, which is a reference to the main plot of Sheep in the Big City. *On Page 24, Tough Bunny Love, Raven has taken the form of Bunny Raven. *On Page 26, Everything but the eggsalad, Raven mentioned that her transformation to Bunny Raven was a spell, as it was in the original episode. *On Page 27, I want a chakra gem for my birthday, Raven mentioned that without her Chakra Gem and daily meditation, her powers would run rampant and lay waste to all who opposed her, without any regard for their well-being. This is a reference to the Teen Titans Episode, Nevermore where she lost control and mentally scarred Dr. Light. *The title of Page 28, Devil May Cry, is a reference to the game series with the same name. *Page 30, Like a Boss, is a demotivional poster. **The title is a reference to the song Like A Boss, by The Lonely Island Feat Seth Rogen. *On Page 31, Hell, Mimi and HIM's servants started to dance the Harlem Shake. Powerpuff Girl Doujinshi Chapter 1 *On Page 2, Megaville, Professor Utonium ensured the girls that Megaville would be a lot better than Citysville, a reference to the events of the Powerpuff Girls episode: Town and Out. *On Page 27, Blondecup, Buttercup dyed her hair blonde and style it to resemble the Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z *Both the title of Page 28, KaMeHaMeHa, , as the content is a reference/homage to the Kamehameha, the signature attack of Goku in Dragonball Z. Buttercup cosplayed as a Supersayain; held her hands in the same position and even started chanting the name of the attack, before the Professor stopped her. **Kamehameha has in Dragonball Z, alternative titles as charged Energy attack which perfectly describes Buttercup's attack. *On Page 29, Anime, Dragonball Z was mentioned and we see Bubbles cosplaying as Sailor Moon from the titular show. Chapter 2 *On Page 31, Courage the Dog, when Bubbles showed Courage to Buttercup, the latter reacted by calling him a stupid dog , a reference to Eustace Bagge who uttered this phrase frequently to insult him, in Courage the Cowardly Dog. **On the same page, Blossom mentioned that Bubbles just like small animals, a reference to the Powerpuff Girls episode: Helter Shelter. *On Page 37, Booga Booga, Bubbles scared Courage by jumping out a bush, yelling Booga, Booga, Booga, a reference to Eustace Bagge who yelled this phrase, wearing a creepy mask to frighten Courage in all most every episode. *On Page 39, Trouble At The Well, Courage's thought bubble said: the things I do for love, a reference to a catchphrase in Courage the Cowardly Dog. **On the same page, Courage 'morphed' into the image of giant monster trying to explain what has happened to Bubbles, a reference to Courage the Cowardly Dog. **The design of the monster that Courage 'morphed' into is reference to Godzilla. *On Page 42, Billy and Mandy, Blossom and Buttercup have a disagreement about how to deal with Dread Dragon, tactic or brute force, a reference to the plot of Powerpuff Girls episode: Three Girls and a Monster. Chapter 3 *The title of Page 53, I.M. Weasel, is a reference to the cartoon series: I.M. Weasel, with the titular character appearing on the page. *On Page 55, Stupid Kiss, Brick mentioned that soon nobody will be able to stop them, not even a stupid kiss, a reference to the events of Powerpuff Girls episode: The Rowdyruff Boys. *On Page 57, Sensei <3 Tootie dreamed about her Knight in Shining Armor, depicting Timmy Turner as a knight, which is a reference The Fairly OddParents episode, Knighty Knight. *On Page 58, Jenny, one of the monitors we seen screenshots from the cartoon series My Life as a Teenage Robot. **On the same page, the Chibi artstyle is used in the last panel. *The title of Page 62, Ed Edd and Eddy, is a reference to the cartoon series: Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, with the titular characters appearing on the page. **On the same page, Dexter and Blossom were reading a comic book named Justice Friends, a reference to the titular group of superheroes in Dexter's Laboratory. *The title of Page 64, Invader Zim, is a reference to the cartoon series: Invader Zim, with the titular character deluding the reader that he is in fact the ruler of Black Eden. **On the same page, the Chibi artstyle is used in the last panel. *On Page 65, Dr. X, the Chibi artstyle is used for the Irken Facts gag. *On Page 67, Obstacles, Mojo Jojo mentioned the Justice League and the Teen Titans, a reference to two groups of superheroes of DC Comics. Chapter 4 *On Page 74, Otto, Otto Osword has a picture of Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel, a screenshot from Time Squad. *On Page 76, Dee Dee, Dee Dee used Dexter's Animal Atomizer to turn him into a rabbit, a reference to the plot of Dexter's Laboratory's pilot episode: Changes. **Dee Dee blowing up Dexter with one push of a button, is a reference to a running gag from Dexter's Laboratory. **Several panels of the page are drawn in the Chibi artstyle. *On Page 77, Dexter's Past, there are several references to Dexter's Laboratory: **Dexter who is holding a platter of cookies as well as the gigantic Dee Dee, drying to put Dexter in a dress, is a reference to the events of The Big Sister. **Dexter as an old man, is a reference to the events of Old Man Dexter. **Dexter who kisses the butt of a duck and wearing a pink dress while playing with a gold fish, is a reference to the events of Dimwit Dexter **Koosalagoopagoop who learned Dexter to cook meat for a Peppy Roll, is a reference to The Koos is loose. *Page 78, Promise, is a reference to the events of Dexter's Laboratory's episode: Way of the Dee Dee. **Otto also mentioned the phrase: Way of the Dee Dee. *On Page 84,' Power of Science', Dexter mentioned the work of Victor Frankenstein, a reference to Mary Shelley's novel: Frankenstein. *The title on page 86, My Precious, is a reference to a quote used by Gollem/Smeagol in the Lord of the Rings series. **The phrase itself is also used by Mandark to describe Dee Dee on page 86 and page 87, Murderer. *On Page 88, What's Wrong, the final panel is drawn in chibi artstyle. *On Page 89, Gir Bangs, the song Gir was singing is a parody on She Bangs by Ricky Martin. *On Page 91,' Bad Timing', the song Gir was singing is a parody on I'm Too Sexy ''by Right Said Fred. *On Page 92, '''Cinematic Battle', the chibi artstyle is used again in one of the panels. The content of this panel is a reference to the battles from the Matrix trilogy. Chapter 5 *On Page 96, Strategy, Gir made two references to popular culture on this page: **When he passed Blossom, he shouted "All your base are belong to us", a reference to a bad translated quote from the Japanse game Zero Wing from 1991, as this quote quickly gained notoriety on the internet. **Later, when Bell almost punched a hole in his head , he was using the famous misquote based of on a quote of Darth Vader from Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back, "I'm Your Father!" *On Page 97, No Choice, on Page 98, Blarf '''and Page 100, '''Time Squad, the chibi artstyle is used in the final panel. **On Page 100, a screenshot of Time Squad (which is already referred to in the title of the page), was used as a family picture. *On Page 101, Delivery, Otto made a referance to Tuddrussel's past relationship with Sheila, his ex in Time Squad. *On Page 102, First Love, the images used on the page are mostly fanart while one of them was drawn in the style of Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory. **The last panel was drawn in Chibi artstyle, as well is a reference to Fairly OddParents episode, A Mile In My Shoes as a flying cow ask Cosmo and Wanda if he has arrived at Dairyland, to which they informed him that they are in dreamland. *On Page 103, The Letter, the chibi artstyle is used again. *The title of Page 104, Megas XLR is a reference to the cartoon show, Megas XLR. *On Page 107, Graceful, Mandark remembered how Dee Dee was able to destroy his lab with grace and elegancy, which is a reference to the Dexter's lab episode: Dexter's Rival. **The page also makes use of Chibi again in the last panel. *On Page 108, Megabots, Coop mentioned the Macarena, a reference to the dance that goes together with the song Macerana by Los Del rio. *On Page 111, Batman's Jealous, Dexter's equipment is a reference to that of Batman from DC comics *On Page 113, Hippie Parents, Dr. X told the story of Mandark to Zim, refering to the events of Dexter's Laboratory's episode: A Boy Named Sue as well as to the episode: Mountain Mandark. *On Page 115, Like A Son the Chibi artstyle is used again. One of these panels, as Mandark was working with Bell as his assistant, is a parody of the title card of the Dexter's Laboratory's episode: Dexter's Assistant. Chapter 6 *On Page 117, Chapter 6, most of the page is a recap of previous chapter, told using the chibi artstyle. **On the same page, Tootie and Susie were singing Holding out for A Hero by the cast of Glee. *On Page 118, Epic Battle, the chibi battle between Mandark and Dexter is a reference to a certain battles between in Dexter's Laboratory. **On the same page, Mandark's choice of weapon is a reference to the anime series: Beyblade. *On Page 119, Trapped, during the chibi-artstyle battles between Dexter and Mandark, in one panel, they fight using lightsabers, with Dexter wielding a blue single saber, while Mandark used a double red saber, a reference to the battle of Obi-Wan Kenobi (parodied by Dexter) and Darth Maul (parodied by Mandark). *On Page 120, Shifting Blame Dexter holded of Mandark's attack with a shield that refers to the Shield of Captain America, from Marvel Comics. **On the same page, the chibi artstyle is used again. *On Page 121, Shuddup, Mandark refered to the events of the Dexter's laboratory's episode: A Boy Named Sue. **On the same page, the chibi artstyle is used for the second panel. *On Page 122, Memories, Dexter was having an existential crisis and said that Jimmy had had something similar, this is a reference to Jimmy Neutron from the show, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. *On Page 124, A Favor, and on page 125, Gasp, the last panel is drawn in chibi artstyle. *On Page 128, Toothless Smile, Buttercup told Samatha she can bet a dollar on a rematch, raising the latter's knocked-out tooth to mock her, this is a reference to her behavior in Powerpuff Girls episode: Moral Decay. *On Page 129, Little Sister, the chibi artstyle is used again. *On Page 130, Olga, Mandark made a reference to the relationship he has with her in the Dexter's Laboratory's episode: Deedee's rival. **On the same page as well from Page 132, Help Arrives, to Page 134, Kids the chibi artstyle is used in one of the panels. *On Page 136, Game Over, Dr.X and Zim are playing Destroy All Humans! on the Playbox, which is a reference to the game consoles: Playstation and X-box, while also making it a title parody of the hustler magazine, Playboy. **On the same page, the chibi artstyle is used for the fourth panel and is used again on Page 138, Sorry, half the page. *On Page 139, Family, Blossom told Dexter about Bunny, a reference to the events of Powerpuff Girls' episode: Twisted Sister. **On the same page, the chibi artstyle is used for the final panel. The Forgotten *On Page 142, Memories, X-5 used a computer with a Windows operation system. *On Page 144, Uh-oh, Vexus made a reference to the dozen failed invasions of Earth by Smytus in the cartoon show, My Life as a Teenage Robot. * On Page 145, Lovely Toys, Smytus mentioned several planets, one of them being Thanagar, a reference to the homeworld of Thanagarians, like Hawkgirl and Hawkman from DC Comics. *Page 151, Back on Earth '''to Page 155, Up, Up and Away', are a renactment of Dexter's laboratoy's episode: '''Deedeemensional', only this time the outcome was different. Chapter 7 *On Page 158, dream on, the chibi artstyle is used a few times *The title of Page 159, Little Miss Sunshine, is a reference to the film Little Miss Sunshine. *On Page 160, Dexter and Blossom sitting in a tree..., a list is shown of science projects that aren't accepted, with a clear warning to Dexter, which could be reference to the Dexter's Laboratory's episode: Mandarker, in which it is shown that Dexter mostly rely on robotica to win these kind of contests. **On the same page, are Dexter and his monster drawn in Chibi-artstyle. *The title of Page 160, Buttercup can't dance, is a reference to the song I can't dance by Genesis. **On the same page, the chibi-artstyle is used for several panels and used again, on Page 161, Pink makes you look fat, it is used twice to show Blossom's concern. *On Page 162, Where is Waldo Principle Skarr told Olga that he had chosen a new instructor that isn't a namesake to Ms. Pataki, which means the old instructor was Olga Pataki, sister of Helga Pataki and a reference to the Hey Arnold! episode: Helga on the couch. **The title of the page is a reference to the game Where is Waldo *On Page 163, Exit...Stage Light, the chibi-artstyle is used for several panels. *The title on Page 164, Who ya gonna call? is a reference to the film, Ghostbusters. *On Page 165, Sparkling Dexter called himself: "Dexter, Boy Genius.", a reference to the cartoon show: Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius. *On Page 166, Girl talk, the chibi-artstyle is used for the final two panels. *The title of Page 167, Episode 53: Jack and the Kendo Class is a reference to the titles of the episodes of the cartoon series: Samurai Jack. *On Page 169, World's best dad is a reference to the plot of Powerpuf Girls episode: Daylight Saving. *On Page 170, Gemini Jack and Reflector Utonium, they make fun of the fact that the designs of Samurai Jack and Professor Utonium, while Buttercup is drawn in chibi artstyle. *The title of Page 171, Dance, Dance, Revelation! is a reference to the game, Dance, Dance, Revolution. **On the same page, chibi is used once more and in the first panel where it is used, Buttercup made a indirect reference to Powerpuff Girls' episode: Town and Out. *The title of Page 172, 2010: A Cheese Odyssey is a parody reference to the film: 2001, Space Odyssey. *The title of Page 173, The Sea of Tranquility is a the name of a crater on the moon. *The title of Page 174, Epoch Eclipse Now is a parody reference to the film: Apocalypse Now. *The title of Page 175, How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Watch The Bomb Vanish is a parody reference to the film: How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Bomb. **On the same page, Gir made a reference to graphic novel/the film: Watchmen. *On Page 176, Bell-ancholy GIR said Bell: "I'm Ishmael", a reference to Herman Melvile novel: Moby Dick. *The title of Page 178, Wring the bell is a reference to the song Ring My Bell by Anita Ward. **On the same page, Gir started to sing U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer. Sugar Bits Category:Lists